Theoi
The Theoi '''are the ancient Hellenistic gods and among the most famous pantheons to appeal to the modern eye, alongside the Egyptians and the Norse. Members -The Olympians: * '''Zeus (God of the Sky, Weather, Justice, Masculinity, and Prudence) * Hera (Goddess of Matrimony, Feminity, and Regality) * Poseidon (God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Horses) * Demeter (Goddess of Nature, the Harvest, Agriculture, Fruitfulness, and Divine Law) * Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth, Solace, Homeliness, and Familial Bond) * Hermes (God of Messengers, Thievery, Mischief, Travel, Eloquence, and Linguistics) * Apollo (God of the Sun, Archery, Plagues, and Light) * Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt, the Wilderness, the Moon, and Virginity) * Hephaestus (God of Flame and Smithery) * Ares (God of War and Bloodlust) * Aphrodite (Goddess of Love, Beauty, Passion, and Sexuality) * 'Athena '(Goddess of Wisdom, Handicraft, Battle Strategy, and Civilization) * Dionysus is sometimes counted among the Olympians despite their order listed as being twelve in number. Dionysus is the God of Wine, Theatre, Drunkenness, and Ritual Frenzy.￼ -The Titans * Cronus (Titan of Time and Agriculture) * Rhea (Titaness of Maternity, the Earth, and the Wilderness) * Oceanus (Titan of Water) * Tethys (Titaness of Freshwater and Nursing) * Coeus (Titan of Intellect, Prophecy, and the Axis, Lord of the North) * Phoebe (Titaness of Prophecy) * Hyperion (Titan of Light and Radiance, Lord of the East) * Theia (Titaness of Sight and Luster) * Crius (Titan of Constellations and Lordship, Lord of the South) * Iapetus (Titan of Mortality, Lord of the West) * Themis (Titaness of Justice and Law) * Mnemosyne (Titaness of Memory, Remembrance, and Record) -Oceanids * Metis (Oceanid of Prudence and Counsel) * Styx (Oceanid of Hatred and the River Styx) * Clymene (Oceanid of Fame and Repute) * Doris (Oceanid of the Bounty of the Sea) * Pleione (Oceanid of the Pleiades) * Electra (Oceanid of Clouds) -Dæmons * Thanatos (Dæmon of Death) * Hypnos (Dæmon of Sleep) * The Oneiroi (Dæmons of Dreams) * Morpheus (Dæmon of Dreams, Leader of the Oneiroi) * Epiales (Dæmon of Nightmares, Leader of the Melas Oneiroi) * Oizys (Dæmon of Misery and Anxiety) * Geras (Dæmon of Old Age and Feebleness) * Atë (Dæmon of Ruin, Folly, and Delusion) * Apate (Dæmon of Deception) * Eris (Dæmon of Strife and Discord) * Dysnomia (Dæmon of Anarchy) * Momus (Dæmon of Satire and Mockery) * Morus (Dæmon of Doom) * The Keres (Dæmons of Violent Death) * Elpis (Dæmon of Hope) * Peitho (Dæmon of Persuasion) * The Moerae (Goddesses/Dæmons of Fate and Destiny; Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos) * Alala (Dæmon of the War Cry) * Polemos (Dæmon of War) * Akhlys (Dæmon of Despair) * The Makhai (Dæmons of Battles) * * -Other Deities * Hades (God of Wealth and the Underworld) * Persephone (Goddess of Springtime and the Underworld) * Melinoë (Goddess of Fear and Ghosts) * Macaria (Goddess of Blessed Death and Chastity) * Zagreus (Original Form of Dionysus) * Phorcys (God of the Treacheries of the Sea * Ceto (Goddess of the Treacheries of the Sea) * Thaumas (God of the Wonders of the Sea) * Nereus (Old Man of the Sea) * Eurybia (Goddess of the Power and Mastery of the Sea) * Eos (Goddess of the Dawn) * Helios (God of the Sun) * Selene (Goddess of the Moon) * Iris (Goddess of the Rainbow) * Hebe (Goddess of Youth) * Eros (God of Love and Desire) * Himeros (God of Sexual Tension) * Anteros (God of Reciprocation) * Adrestia (Goddess of Indignation and Revolt) * Phobos (God of Panic) * Deimos (God of Terror) * Harmonia (Goddess of Harmony and Concord) * Nemesis (Goddess of Equilibrium, Revenge, and Divine Retribution) * Hygeia (Goddess of Good Health) * Asclepius (God of Healing and Medicine) * Hedone (Goddess of Pleasure and Delight) * Ganymede (God of Homosexuality) * Nerites (God of Shellfish) * Typhon (God of Storms and Monstrosity) * Hermaphroditus (God of the Hermaphrodites and the Effeminate) * Agdistis/Cybele (Goddess of Nature and Maternity) * Silenus (God of Drunkenness and Forests) * Pan (God of the Wilderness, Livestock, and Sexuality) * The Muses (Goddesses of Inspiration and the Arts; Urania, Calliope, Melpomene, Terpischore, Clio, Erato, Polyhymnia, Euterpe, and Thalia) * The Kharites (Goddesses of Grace; Aglaia, Thalia, and Euphrosyne) -The Protogenoi * Chaos (Protogena of the Void and Air) * Gaia (Protogena of the Earth) * Uranus (Protogenus of the Sky) * Pontus (Protogenus of the Sea) * Nyx (Protogena of the Night) * Erebus (Protogenus of Darkness) * Æther (Protogenus of Light and Quintessence) * Hemera (Protogena of the Day) * Chronos (Protogenus of Chronological Time) * Ananke (Protogena of Necessity and Compulsion) * Kairos (Protogenus of Opportune Time) * Thesis (Protogena of Creation) * Physis (Protogena of Nature) * Thalassa (Protogena of the Sea) * Tartarus (Protogenus of Imprisonment and the Abyss) * The Ourea (Protogenoi of Mountains) * The Nesoi (Protogenoi of Islands) * Phanes (Protogenus of Procreation) History Coming soon Biology The gods are immune to aging and are in a constant state of good health. Their blood, called ichor, is golden in coloration. The gods live off of ambrosia, a food produced only on Mount Olympus and could formerly transform those who ingested into gods, but this attribute was later removed and no human is allowed to join the ranks of the deities any longer. The gods have the ability to shift into a divine form, which is the true expression of their magic and accentuates their own power. If a mortal were to behold the divine form of a deity they would die immediately. Gods are unable to die, but they are susceptible to a process called diminishing, wherein a deity loses their ability to maintain a physical form and becomes unable to interact with the world any longer. Abilities All gods possess the standard abilities of agelessness, enhanced speed, stamina, strength, and physical allure, the divine form mode, and immunity to all forms of disease. Each god has their own innate power tied to their domain, for example, Zeus being able to manipulate electricity due to his position as God of Weather and Aphrodite being able to detect the emotional bonds between people as Goddess of Love. Trivia * The only deities to have universal Hourglass counterparts are Chaos (Magnum Khaios), Phanes (Auruphanes), Gaia (Mamme/Materia), and Akhlys (Verlacula). * As with the Egyptian gods, the Greeks lack DNA in the way humans do, and so their incestuous relations are excused.